Wierdo
by animelover2213
Summary: Sirius and Lily's cousin, Winnie, who has just transferred from another school bite at each others throats, much to the amusement of everyone else. This was of course until everything went downhill and somewhere along the way James lost an eyebrow, Lily got her first detention, and one of the most hilarious stories you will ever read. Read and Review.


** Summary: Sirius and Lily's cousin, Winnie, who has just transferred from another school bite at each other's throats, **_**much**_** to the amusement of everyone else. This was of course until everything went downhill and somewhere along the way James lost an eyebrow, Lily got her first detention, and one of the most hilarious stories you will ever read. Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but Winnie's mine.**

Winnie Goldberg wasn't necessarily _strange_, except for the fact she was a witch (though thankfully her apparent _strangeness _had nothing to do with as no one knew). You could say the fact she had been called that horrid word for more than half her life was more to do with her more _interesting _ideas. So that was why, at the moment, Winnie was jumping up in down in a trashcan while singing along to her favorite song, Eye of the Tiger by Michael Jackson. It wasn't that she enjoyed jumping up and down in the trash; it was more along the lines that it was overflowing and she didn't want her parents to get fined. This was when Winnie twirled around and stared stupidly the most _beautiful _boy in the world. Who had just seen her… dancing in a trash can… singing along like a maniac with Michael Jackson… and he was smirking… at her.

"Having fun there?" he asked amused with a mischievous glint in his stormy gray eyes.

Feeling slightly offended, she reared her head back as she gave him the death stare of the century while saying "Yes, as a matter of fact I'm!" Winnie grinned as she watched his once cocky grin stutter, as if he had not completely understood what she had just said. He appeared as if he had never seen a girl stand her ground before (after having been found in the middle of doing something _extremely _embarrassing in front of an _extremely _hot guy); lucky for Winnie she seemed to have had a supernatural magnet for these kinds of situations.

It was Winnies first day at a new school. Needing to get to P.E. she had (stupidly) asked a girl where the girls' locker room was. After Winnie had waved a nice 'Bye, hope you have a nice day.' she thought she heard the girl mutter under her breath 'Yeah, you will.' Thinking it to be a trick of the mind or in this case the ears, Winnie decided not to think anything of it. Winnie walked into the girls' locker room. No, scratch that the boys' locker room. Feeling her face begin to turn the same color as her dark red top, Winnie chuckled awkwardly, staring at the room of half naked boys who stared awkwardly back, their face beginning to turn the same as Winnie.

Trying to ease the already high tension around her, Winnie nervously said (although it came out as rather a fairly high squeak "Hi I'm Winnie, the new student. Well… see you around." She barely muttered the last word before she tried to give a small smile (although it came out as a grin like the Mad Hatter) before she sprinted out of the room, falling on her face as she did.

After the strange girl ran out of the room, everyone turned to a boy who said the most truthful thing they had ever heard, "Who the _hell_ is she?!"

Coming back from her (painfully) embarrassing flashback, Winnie noticed the boy was staring at her. He stared at her, as if expecting her to go into an embarrassed and stuttering mess any second. "Well," she said, "are you going to move or not?!" She watched as his jaw (that had just recently been on the ground) snap shut in offense. She knew she sounded mean, but did he really have to stare at her like that?

Turning around, Sirius Black began to mutter crossly to himself, unsure whether to break out in a grin or a scowl when he heard the girl break out into song behind him.

**Author's note: So tell me what you think, this is just the introduction for the story, I'll be trying to update soon. Any ideas are helpful.**


End file.
